Kissing in the Halls
by Color Coded
Summary: In front of their friends, and the entire Great Hall, Draco and Hermione decide to show them that they are together. No one seems to approve of them. Will they admit their love? One Shot


Kissing in the Hall  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/n: One shot for now.  
  
(Draco's POV)  
  
We held hands. We walked into the Great Hall together. Of course people were going to stare. Of course people were going to talk. We knew that. But we didn't care. It was about time we publicly showed people we were together. We had been for a while. And we were sick of sneaking around trying not to get caught.  
  
We sat together, at the end of the Gryffindor table. No one came and sat near us. But we didn't care. We were too wrapped up in our own lust. We didn't even eat. Our hands still jointed.  
  
Silence fell. Suddenly no one was talking. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. I grabbed my girl and kissed her. That did it to the silence. It for one was not silent anymore. There was applause, there was whistling, there was booing, there was approval, and there was disapproval, there was all sorts of unknown noises coming from the crowd.  
  
We had enough. We had shown our affection, and we left. Hand in hand. I gave her one last kiss for everyone to see before we took that step out the door.  
  
We walked down the hall a way's still silent, still hand in hand. And we stopped. And I looked at her.  
  
"Well that went well didn't it?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, better than I expected it would at least." She told me  
  
"You look so gorgeous" I took her hand and kissed it softly.  
  
"You don't look to bad yourself" She smiled  
  
I kissed her passionately. Six months of passionate kisses with the girl I thought I was in love with. I think she felt the same. But you will never know what you don't ask.  
  
Our relationship started out rough. We fought, we weren't friends. I called her names, and she had comebacks. Slowly we fell. Fell into the world of love. But it wasn't love yet. Not just yet. But now we were closer than ever to reaching true love. Not many people our age fall in love. We don't do it just for the sex. In fact, we hadn't even had sex yet. We had an agreement. We wouldn't do anything we would later regret.  
  
We broke apart for air. Suddenly we realized we had a small audience. Consisting of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnegan, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Blaise Zabini, and Neville Longbottom. They stared at us in confusion.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron yelled  
  
"Well obviously Hermione and I were just kissing." I said to him  
  
"Why!" Pansy wondered  
  
"Because we are possibly in love, and we just happen to enjoy kissing each other. Do you have a problem with that" Draco snapped  
  
"Well maybe I do!" Harry, Ron, and Pansy all yelled at the same time  
  
"Well I think you should get over it Pansy. You are NEVER going to have me, I NEVER want to be with you, I want to be with Hermione here, so shut up" I said plainly. Pansy looked at me in disbelief. She was disappointed. And I was glad.  
  
"Well unless there is some rule against kissing in the hall then Draco and I are going to get back to what we were doing" Hermione stated  
  
I like what she said. I captured her lips in my own, and we kissed once more. This time letting ourselves breathe for air and going right back to our kiss. We didn't look back at our watchers and we didn't want too. They stood around and watched us make out in disgust.  
  
I parted from her. I looked into her eyes. And I whispered in her ear "I love you Hermione Granger"  
  
She looked at me. She smiled, and then hugged me. "I love you too Draco Malfoy" She whispered back in my ear. I looked back at her. And I kissed her forehead. Then her nose. And then her lips.  
  
I then realized I truly was in love. I would not tell her if I didn't mean it. I was in love, at age seventeen. And nobody was going to stop me.  
  
I stood up, so did Hermione. I grasped her hand, and we walked toward the entrance door. We left the school, and headed toward the lake.  
  
It was a beautiful night. The stars shown bright and a gibbous moon lit the sky.  
  
I gave a swish of my wand, and a blanket fell into my hands, and I laid it on the grass. We lay on it together, staring at the night sky. I kissed her neck.  
  
"Don't you just think the sky is beautiful?" I asked her  
  
"Oh yes, I haven't seen a sky this clear in ages. We picked a perfect day to come and watch the stars." Hermione told me  
  
"I know. Hermione I know that the other student's opinion is bothering you, I know they don't approve. But you can't let it get to you. Sooner or later they are going to have to realize that we are in love, and there is nothing for them to do that will change how I feel" I said seriously  
  
"Yeah I know, it still hurts that even Harry or Ron don't approve. They are my best friends, and they don't even support us. It just pisses me off that's all, but yeah I guess you're right, they will come to their senses" She said, and then she kissed my cheek.  
  
"Well it's getting late, we should head back" I said then stood up. She stood up after me and we walked back to the castle, holding hands, just like we always do.  
  
We entered the school once more, and we parted ways. I gave her one last kiss on the lips before I went back to my dorm.  
  
"Hermione, do you want to come sleep in my dorm?" I asked spur of the moment.  
  
"Draco, as much as I would like too. I feel that tonight won't be a good night to sleep in your bed. I think I should talk to Harry and Ron, and if they wake up and figure I'm not in my own common room, and then there will be some drama." She replied. But she looked disappointed at her own decision.  
  
"Okay, I understand. I guess it is kind of soon too, well I am going to get to bed now." I said  
  
I kissed her goodbye for real this time. And we whispered that we loved each other.  
  
Hermione was my everything, my new reason for living.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
A/N: Well that is the end. Should I write a sequel? Tell me what you thought 


End file.
